Kiss Me First
by UnobtainableMinds
Summary: Levi is a busy man, but when an attractive stranger beckons him, was his decision the right one. Ereri Oneshot


_He couldn't help but be entranced by the bright eyed boy who stood in front of him._

Levi had little time to spare and strolling down crowded streets, gawking at attractive strangers was not his usual pastime. Even more so today, when the only reason he had been on the main street was a meeting he was late to. The company, Survey Corps, had recently changed owners, the old man (whom he had successfully terrified to death) succeeded by a cunning blonde, by the name of Erwin Smith. All handsome smiles and gentle gestures, the man was truly calculating, his show of friendly emotions never reaching his sharp blue eyes. Sure enough Levi had experienced this nature himself. Erwin had known that Levi leaned toward intimidation as a means of persuasion and had refused to hold their meetings at an office, insisting on a 'quaint little cafe' Levi scoffed to himself, that was always filled with people.

He hated people and wasn't ashamed to admit it. People were irritating, filling the world with useless noise, lies and dirt. Levi grimaced, stepping over spilled popcorn, the white grains scattered across the marble street, buttery stains left behind. He sincerely doubted this cafe would be any better that the ordinary fast food restaurant, perhaps in only that the food wouldn't kill you. He resented Erwin for putting him through this, as a man, significantly taller than Levi himself, he noted with annoyance, and reeking of alcohol staggered into him, cursing some incoherent garbage. Levi let out a few choice words himself, trying to dust off whatever nasty germs he had managed to collect from the drunkard.

He looked around him, hoping the cafe was close, so he could at least avoid any more of those encounters, even if meant sitting on a disgusting bench. Tch. Luckily enough the cafe was down the street section he had turned. He strode to the cafe, praying that it wouldn't be full. It was about as far from a quaint cafe as you could get, taking up two storeys a large window display of- Levi wrinkled his nose- an all you can eat buffet showing only hamburgers and the stale tuna sandwich. He approached the entry to the door, ignoring the angry woman whom 'he had tripped'. He just wanted to enter, get this over with and return to the quiet peace of his clean apartment.

He leant forward to push open the doors, when a figure slid in the gap, blocking him for getting in. Irritated, Levi looked up to tell the asshole to move. Teal eyes stared back at him, golden, sun-kissed skin contrasted beautifully. His short hair lay messily, giving the man a boyish look. An impish smile spread across the boy's face, fully aware that he had Levi captured, jerking his head to the side slightly, reminding Levi of their position. The smarter choice would have been to walk away, leaving the boy as a handsome stranger. Levi however, never had a love life, all his 'relationships' consisting of one night stands. This boy, could become just another notch in his belt, an addition to his collection of beauties. So he followed, intrigued by his unusual eyes, and devilish nature.

The boy (he didn't even know his name), almost skipped teasingly ahead of him, occasionally throwing sultry looks back. Levi followed at his own, measured pace, not wanting to seem eager, and hell, he knew he was desirable enough. Instead he admired the way the black skinny jeans that the boy wore hugged his ass and thighs nicely, the plain white V neck clinging to his lean physique. Rogue Titan was spelled out in stark black lettering across the back and Levi wondered just what it meant. He could think of plenty of things. The boy finally came to a stop in a deserted alleyway, leaning seductively against the wall, arching his back just slightly. He slowly raised his hand, beckoning Levi to him, Levi came. He approached the beautiful stranger, cornering him hungrily. He couldn't help but be entranced by the bright eyed boy who stood in front of him. The boy smiled again, splaying his hands over Levi's shoulders, pulling him closer. He obliged gladly, taking the last step, tangling one hand into the silky chocolate locks as he pulled the boy to him capturing his lips with own.

The chaste kiss, lips against lips, didn't last and soon Levi's tongue was swiping across the boy's lip, asking for entrance. The boy opened his mouth willingly, letting out a slight whimper, his hands sliding down to Levi's waist, trying to pull him even closer. Levi growled into the kiss, making out with the stranger hungrily. Dimly, it registered to him how wrong this was, but he couldn't bring himself to care, when he was absorbed in the scalding feel of the boy's lips. The boy's wandering hands, like trails of fire on him. The boy pressed against him, deepening the kiss, before pulling away suddenly and with one peck he skittered away, leaving Levi alone, breathless in an abandoned alleyway. Lips still tingling. He ran a hand through his slightly tousled hair bewildered, before smoothing it back in place, fixing his suit and walked out, as if nothing happened, the only reminder being his slightly bruised lips.

Levi walked calmly to the cafe, mind on the boy, not bothering to make up an excuse for his lateness. His features soured, once he neared, remembering the pathetic choice of food the shitty place had to offer. Still, perhaps if he pretended to be eating he could avoid the 'pleasant chatter' Erwin was going to try to make him engage in. He entered the restaurant stopping at the till. "Buffet." He ordered, not in the mood for pleasantries.

"That'll be $30 sir," a smooth voice informed him. He just nodded, reaching to his back pocket, only to find his wallet missing, replaced by a scrap of paper instead.

On it a single word was scribbled. He read it over and over, not believing his luck.

He read it one last time.

'_Eren' _

_Hi guys, this is Dalia one of the authors of our main fic The Colour of His Eyes. I appreciate it greatly when anyone reviews and I'm very open to critique and ways to improve my writing. Also, I'm considering leaving this as a oneshot, but I could continue it, so let me know what you think guys! _


End file.
